1kbwcfandomcom-20200213-history
1000 Blank White Cards Numbers
This article is a list of the most frequently appearing numbers in 1000 Blank White Cards, and reasonable explanations for each. *0- Intentional Useless Card or Rezero. *1- Useless Plus One Card. *2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9- These numbers frequently appear in actions such as "double your score". 3 is also fairly common as a Useless Plus One Card *π- 3.141592653589793236... *10- This is used when converting cards to Mega-Point Cards- "add 1 zero to the end of your score" and the like. *11- The first step in creating Runaway Number Inflation, since it is one more than 10. *12- The largest number which humans can typically count extremely quickly without rounding or estimating. Also, one dozen. *13- This common number to appear is unlucky in many cultures. Compare to 4 in foreign games. Unlike 7 in the USA and 14 in Macedonia. *14- Lucky number (Macedonia). Twice the value of the lucky number 7. *16- Legal age for driving in many countries, 4². *18- Legal age of adulthood in America. *21- 3*7, the percieved age of adulthood in America for various reasons. Typically marks random amounts- "1.21 Gigawatts" is an example. *22- Catch-22 is the most frequent usage here. *23- The 23 enigma. Similar to 42. *24- Hours in a day. There is plenty of significance here. *25- An average point card in a game with strict limits. *27- Weird Al Yankovic's recurring gag. Also a recurring gag in Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup. *34- No exceptions. *42- The answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything. * 63- No exceptions here anywhere *87- Four score and seven years ago... *100- The most common Point Card. *101- Dalmatians. Used frequently to one-up 100. *108- Unlucky number by Buddhist tradition. Prominent in some Japanese video games and 1KBWC. *131- National Pokédex number for Lapras, a Pokémon fan favorite. *137- An approximation for the fine-structure constant. *311- Alternative rock band. *350- A convenient number that's more than 200 but less than 500. *404- Page Not Found *411- ERROR. *500- Half of 1000 (Conveniently.) *666 and 616- These numbers that occasionally appear began as the "Number of the Beast", signifying the Devil. * 721 - All the Pokemon known to us. Will probably keep increasing. *777- Used frequently on Slot Machine Cards, which require luck-based outcomes. *911- Emergency phone number in the United States. *999- Emergency phone number in the United Kingdom; one less than 1000. *1000- Included in title of the game; many cards named for it such as the 1000 Point Limit. *1001- A synonym for "lots". * 1066- And all the rest. *1337- Indicates LEET, a type of text on the Internet that replaces traditional characters with combinations of other standard symbols. *1776- USA's Declaration of Independence was signed in this year. *1984- George Orwell's book. *2000- 2 times 1000. *2001- A Space Odyssey. *2012- It's the end of the world!!! *9001- You probably already know why this is here. (It's over nine thousand!) * 24601- Everywhere there is a prison. *65536- 2^16, and also the number of rows in an Excel 2003 file. *90210- Beverly Hills. *525600- Minutes. (In one year.) *1000000- The most common Mega Point Card. *8675309- Jenny, don't change your number... * 31557600- Seconds. (Also in one year.) *241543903- Associated with the act of putting one's head in a running freezer. *1000000000 and up- Standard Mega-Point Cards, based on large values. *1227486646- Began as a blogger's way of writing the Avatar: The Last Airbender character Katara; though little coverage exists online, has spread through the 1KBWC community.